Your Promises
by Dreamy Drizzles
Summary: Revised Version.! "From all the woman in the world who is trying to get your filthy attention, why you're best friend?" AU: Should I make a sequel?


"You're Promises"

Summary: What if your best friend or should I say your lover broke his promises…. (Everything is Mikan's POV)

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura; I'm in college and also separated from my parents since my parents are busy with their work…. My mom is a famous fashion designer, while my dad is a famous business man which we own Sakura Corporation…. And I am here living in my own dorm with my best friends…. .Their names are Hotaru Imai and Sumire Shouda…. I'm currently in a stable relationship with my boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga…. Since we're college me and Natsume are taking up business ad since we were the heir and heiress of our company… Oh btw Natsume's Company is named Hyuuga Industries….

This morning Natsume asked me out for lunch which I gladly accepted it…. Here I was standing in front of the restaurant that he told me to go… he told me to reserve a table first… I went inside the restaurant and I told the waiter a table for 2 and he asked me if I would order…. But I told him I have to wait for someone….

Hours have passed and Natsume still didn't arrive… Great I've been stood up… Well this isn't the first time in fact almost everytime … I sighed… I wish he could do what he would say… I called the waiter and I ordered lasagna for lunch….. I went out of the restaurant and I received a text from Natsume…..  
**Polka,  
Sorry I couldn't come for lunch today something  
came up… I'm so sorry…. I'll treat you dinner Tonight  
**_**I promise… **_**  
from, Natsume…  
**

I sighed again when I read the last words… _I promise…. _ Does he even mean it? Well of course as a loving girlfriend/best friend I have to believe and forgive him…..

I went to my dorm…. Hotaru and Sumire were not yet there so I have time to take a short nap…  
I woke up at 3:30 pm because I noticed my cell phone was ringing… 

"Moshi moshi" I said with a sleepy voice…. 

"Moshi moshi Mikan-chan Gomene if I waked you up… I just wanted you to know that tomorrow you would go to US to have special training…. This training is for you to handle our company wisely… so I need you to pack you're bags Tonight…." She said 

"Mom why tomorrow… Can it be next week…." I pleaded 

"Sorry Honey, I know you don't want to leave Natsume…. But he has to understand.." she said 

"Okay mom I understand… what time would my flight be?" I asked 

"You're flight will be at 6:30 in the morning…." She said 

"And if you're wondering how long you will stay there I think it would be about 6 years…." She added

"That Long!" I said or should I say Shouted 

"Yes Honey…. So JA!" she said and she hung up the phone 

Oh my Gosh…. I wonder how my friends would react about this…. Especially _Natsume_…. After that I heard footsteps…. It must be Hotaru and Sumire 

"We're Back!" They said… 

"Ne, Mikan How's your Lunch date with Natsume…." Sumire asked 

"He stood her up again" Hotaru said emotionless 

"Then why are you sad Mikan-chan? Its normal for him to stood you up…." Sumire asked… geez does this girl even have feelings…. 

"I have a bad news guys…" I said with a sad evident voice… 

"What is it Mikan Natsume broke up with you?" Hotaru asked now her eyes are full of concern 

"No actually I'm going to US Tomorrow… "I said slowly  
"Why did you just tell it to us now BAKA!" Hotaru said 

"I just knew it now…." I shouted 

"Ne, Mikan-chan why are you going to US?" Sumire asked… 

"I'm going to US because my mom wanted to train me to become a successful heiress for our company and so I can handle it wisely " I said while hot liquid were already rolling down in my cheeks… 

"BAKA!" Hotaru said while she extended to her arms as a sign of a hug 

"I'm going to –sobs- miss –sobs- you guys…" I said… 

"We're going to miss you too _Mikan_" Hotaru said… 

All of us cried… and we also made phone calls to tell my friends. They were really sad about the news.

5:50 10 minutes before six I prepared my dress… I don't even know how I can tell him this. –sigh- My cell then vibrated, A text message from Natsume

**Polka,  
sorry I can't make it tonight  
something came up again…  
I'm so sorry…. I promise  
Tomorrow…  
from, Natsume…**

I knew it…. It's typical for him to cancel almost every date we have. I called him to tell him the sadistic news.  
"Ne, Natsume" I said 

"_Look if you're going to call about tonight's dinner I promise tomorrow lunch…."  
_

"Actually there won't be tomorrow for the next six years" 

"_Why?" _

"I'm going to US" 

"_Oh Okay"  
_

"Are you going to miss Me?" 

"_OF Course I will really miss you" _Is it me? Or was sarcasm there? 

Suddenly I heard a girl moan… 

"Natsume, I heard a girl moan. Is someone there?" I asked suspiciously 

"_Are you serious? No one is here? Are you afraid that I would replace you"  
_

"Whatever…. Okay I'm going to hung up now, I assume you are busy since you cancelled our dinner" I said 

"Okay Bye." 

and then I hanged up. –sigh- our first year of relationship was great when it was the 2nd year we had some fights but we always make up but this year was tough he doesn't even have enough time for me..  
I should leave my thoughts today and have fun. I told Hotaru and Sumire that we would go to a club to have some fun. They agreed since today is my last night till the next 6 years  
we dressed up sexily not that we want to attract boys but that's the club rules  
I was wearing a black tube that reached my thighs with a white belt and let my hair down. We put make up but not that much if we do then people might think we're sluts. 

We arrived at the club and the club was full. People dancing having fun and drinking I went on a chair and sat down I was drinking vodka at that time. 

until a guy approached me 

"Hey baby want to dance" he asked me seductively 

"No thank you" I said 

"oh c'mon" he said as he sat down beside me snaking his hands on my shoulder 

I stood up and went to Sumire and Hotaru 

"What happened Mikan-chan" Sumire asked me 

"A bastard was obviously asking me to dance with his oh-so-seductive voice" I said 

"Who wouldn't?" Hotaru said I noticed Hotaru looks like looking for someone 

"Who are you looking for Hotaru?" I asked 

"Mikan don't look at the direction I'm looking" she said seriously 

"You know saying those things makes people really want to look" I said as I looked at the direction which Hotaru was looking. 

I wanted to cry. I wanted to slap him. I wanted shout on the top of my lungs. But I couldn't since he was still _busy_ making out with another bitch… wait! I know her..! –gasp- it's my friend Luna Koizumi… I knew it. 

"I told you not to look" Hotaru said 

"Daijobou desu ka? Mikan-chan" Sumire asked me 

"Daijobou Desu Sumire" I said with a hint of my voice wanted to cry. 

"Gomene Hotaru and Sumire but this time I'm not going to lose. This time let me play dirty" I said since I really wanted revenge the two of them nodded 

I was looking for the guy who wanted to dance with me and I saw him he was half drunk 

"Hey, want to dance" I said seductively he nodded 

W e went to the dance floor which was near Natsume or should I say Hyuuga's table..  
I danced my best moves while him he kept touching me like my waist and thighs. But I never knew I was drunk.  
Hyuuga stopped his business when he noticed that I was in front him I grabbed the boy's collar and gave him a wet kiss. I opened my eyes and saw Natsume wide-eyed I smirked. The boy went deeper in the kiss which I allowed him. Hyuuga stood up and grabbed me from the boy. He dragged me out of the club. 

"Let go of me Hyuuga" I said struggling from his grasp 

he turned to me and kissed forcefully he nibbled my bottom lip asking for entrance but I didn't allow me. So he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan and opened my mouth. He slid his tongue inside my mouth he kept exploring every where he pinned me to the nearest wall and started putting butterfly kisses from my neck to my chest he then kissed my lips again but I couldn't take this anymore so I bit his lips 

"What the hell Mikan" He said angrily 

"Don't kiss me with that filthy lips of yours Hyuuga" I said 

"If you saw what happened minutes ago look I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. I need you Mikan" he said 

"I am so sick tired of hearing your promises Hyuuga. So this is what you've been doing all along cheating on me. Asshole! If you really loved me say it in front of my face Hyuuga" I said I couldn't control my tears anymore my tears were already overflowing 

"Tell me you love me!" I said while clutching his shirt 

"I –I –I I'm sorry Mikan. The only reason that I'm dating you was because my heart was for Luna Koizumi" he said regretting what he said

"I used you… So I can make Luna jealous.. The plan worked" he said

My bangs were already covering my eyes..

"All your promises were lies… you said we'll have a happy family.! It's a lie! A damn freaking lie.! I can't believe you… Out of all the women in the world who have been trying to get your filthy attention why me? Why you're best friend? Did you even know the outcome of this? I thought you felt something special for me.! Damn you.! I thought you were different but no. All of you are the same! Playing with girls like toys. Too bad Natsume, this girl you're playing with has feelings. " The taxi caught my attention, I ran to it. Leaving Natsume there..

Morning  
Everything is settled.. Here I am in the airport. Waiting for my flight going to US

"Flight 5210 going to US please board to the airplane now" Well, that's my cue.

I'll miss Japan… Good bye everyone

Good Bye Natsume….

Uhhh… Well.. This is the revised version.. I think this is well written then the other one. Hehe. Anyway.. I'd be glad if you'd send me some reviews..

Love,

DreamyDrizzles


End file.
